¿Es un por siempre?
by ShaydeBlack
Summary: Porque si amas y lo saben ambos... no pueden, no devén ¿es acaso un amor prohibido? Que triste para ambos, lo siento pero esto es así, y lo peor es nunca podrá ser...(Imagen propiedad de Enamorte Art's)
1. Pienso que no podrá ser

**_Pienso que no podrá ser..._**

* * *

¡Sam, espérame!- grito un chico afroamericano, alto y algo musculoso. Vestido con una playera amarilla y un pantalón color verde oscuro, junto con sus botas color café

oh... hola Tucker- saludo una chica de ojos violeta y cabello negro hasta la cintura, piel pálida. Vestida con una playera negra algo floja y un pantalón vaquero de mezclilla, mientras abría un casillero

¿Sam estas bien? - pregunto preocupado al ver la cara cansada de la oji-violeta - Te vez algo cansada- explico

ah bueno… es que tengo prueba el día de hoy - dijo en modo indiferente

Claro… hoye ¿no has visto a Danny? - pregunto

No, hoy no lo he visto pensé que vendría contigo- dijo Sam sacando unos libros de su casillero

Si pero hubo un problema con ya sabes que- dijo Tucker en un susurro que solo escucho Sam

Está bien ¿quién fue el que se salió del portal?- interrogo Sam prestando más atención a lo que decía Tucker

Más bien "la" que se salió del portal - corrigió - Fue Ember- explico y Sam solo frunció el ceño

Y ahora que quiere ya van más de cinco veces en esta semana que sale- murmuro confundida

Quien sabe, Danny también intento sacarle esa respuesta pero sigue diciendo lo mismo, "fantasma ocúpate de tu novia y yo de mis asuntos"- imito Tucker

Vaya siempre es lo mismo- dijo hastiada

Bueno cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no te acercas más a Danny?-pregunto Tucker en tono pícaro

¡Quieres callarte ya! - gruño- Danny no me gusta de esa forma- murmuro mientras Tucker rodaba los ojos

Sam tu y yo sabemos que eso no es verdad - dijo Tucker con sequedad- Lo quieres más que un amigo ¿por qué no lo admites?

Sam gruño un poco - Tucker ya basta, no quieres quedarte sin herencia ¿verdad?

No lo negaste, si te gusta ¿cierto? - pregunto mientras que sin darse cuenta ninguno un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verde neón flotaba justo encima de ellos escuchando atentamente

Tucker...cállate- dijo Sam sonrojándose - Danny es mi amigo - murmuro en un tono triste - No quiero arruinar eso- explico ya cansada

Te gusta - insistió Tucker

¡Agh! porque eres tan fastidioso- gruño la oji-violeta para luego salir corriendo no sin antes jalar unos libros y azotar la puerta de sus casillero con tal fuerza que todo el mundo volteo a verlos

¿y por qué tú serás tan necia?- murmuro Tucker molesto -bueno por lo menos no lo negó- dijo para sí mismo

Pero tampoco lo confirmo - dijo la voz triste del chico peliblanco

¡Danny!- grito Tucker en la sorpresa y todo el mundo los miro

¡Es Danny Phantom! -grito una chica al azar a punto de lanzarse contra el chico de pelo blanco que flotaba suavemente por el suelo

No vemos después- dijo el chico antes de desaparecer dejando a todos decepcionados y a Tucker suspirando del alivio

 _ **pov. de Sam**_

Ese idiota de Tucker siempre mencionando el tema …¿por qué insiste?. Danny solo es mi amigo no puede verme como nada más…. Ugh ¿por qué las cosas tienen que ser así?-pensaba, mientras caminaba sin darme cuenta que el grupo de los populares (jugadores de futbol) fijaban su vista en mi

¡Hey nena no quieres venir a pasear conmigo! - dijo uno de ellos logrando que por fin me diera cuenta de su presencia

¡Qué asco! - dije dando una mueca de repulsión que al parecer los enojo a todos - Vaya que delicados - pensé dando unos pasos atrás mientras ellos se empezaban a acercar

Creo que hay que enseñarle una lección - dijo otro tipo de cabello café oscuro y ojos miel - ¿verdad nena?- me dijo

oh que imbécil - pensé tratando de ver una forma de salir de la situación -pero ahora que me lo pregunto ¿qué rayos pasa? ¿por qué todos los hombres últimamente me toman más en cuenta? - pensé nuevamente olvidándome del asunto por unos momentos - los chicos son raros- murmure en voz baja y el tipo enarco una ceja divertido

Que somos raros tal vez… pero tú, eres muy estúpida como para no haber corrido - dijo antes de tomar una de mis manos. Quise gritar que me dejara pero el tipo asqueroso me callo besándome a la fuerza - ¡Qué asco! - pensé tratando desesperadamente por zafarme. Pelee y patalee pero el tipo no me soltaba y estaba empezando a hacerme daño- ¿por qué mierda ¡No hay ningún maestro a la vista!? -pensé y me di cuenta el "porque". Sus amigos ya no estaban… Esos estúpidos superficiales, estaban evitando que alguien los viera y pudieran ayudarme

¡Suéltame!- ordene jadeante una vez que soltó mis labios

Te dije que te daría una lección ¿oh no cariño?- interrogo y yo sentí pánico

¡Suéltame imbécil!- grite con fuerza dándole una patada logrando con éxito que me soltara

¡Ven acá zorra!- grito y sin pensar salí corriendo

Te ves algo cansada - recordé la voz de Tucker

ha bueno… es que tengo una prueba hoy - conteste de forma indiferente - Si supiera la verdadera razón - pensé con amargura -Ahora no solo estoy mal en mi propia casa, si no también aquí en la escuela - pensé con amargura y tuve ganas de llorar, aun sentía que el chico me pisaba los talones, tuve tanto miedo que sin pensarlo me metí en uno de los salones de clase

Señorita Manson pero ¿qué hace aquí? aun no le toca esta clase- dijo el maestro conocido como Lancer

oh lo lamento Señor Lancer pero ...- trate de decir tratando de que no me delatara el pánico que sentía en esos momentos y aun peor porque el tipo estaba detrás de la puerta cerrada - Necesito hablar con Tucker- dije de manera rápida mirando a Tucker con urgencia - Que bueno… Danny aun no llega - pensé aliviada para luego ver al maestro que solo suspiro molesto

Señor Foley rápido- murmuro. Tuck solo asintió

¿Sam que pasa? ¿por qué pareces tan asustada?- pregunto una vez que estuvimos afuera

yo...- intente decir pero un mano me jalo con fuerza

¡Pero que estúpida! ¡Enserio crees que por que este imbécil, este aquí te salvaras! - grito aquel tipo que no conocía. Quede congelada y Tucker dijo que me dejara en paz intentando ayudarme

¡Suéltala!- ordeno la voz furiosa de un chico que reconocí -hay no Danny -pensé con miedo

Fenton mejor aléjate esto no es asunto tuyo - gruño el chico y los ojos de Danny destellaron de verde toxico -Mierda -pensé y antes de que pudiera detenerlo Danny le dio un puñetazo al chico dejándolo inconsciente en el acto

oh por dios- dije en shock y mire a Danny confundida y algo asustada- ¿por qué tengo miedo?-pensé dejando que Danny se acercara a mí y me diera un abrazo susurrándome que no pasaría nada, mientras Tucker decía algo de que llamaría a la enfermera

Danny gracias - susurre aliviada

Sam ¿qué paso? -pregunto y yo quede estática de nuevo. Ni siquiera yo sabía exactamente lo que paso - En primera ¿por qué este tipo me beso?, No soy bonita y hasta donde se… sigo siendo el monstruo de la escuela - pensé y recordando el beso hice una mueca de asco

¡Ugh que asco! - dije tratando desesperadamente de quitarme el mal sabor de boca tallando me con fuerza

Sam...- dijo preocupado Danny- ¿qué tienes? - pregunto al ver que seguía haciendo muecas de asco

yo, debí decirle la verdad pero ...- Nada, no pasó nada… no tengo nada- dije aun el asco al parecer eso no lo convenció en nada. Me tomo del mentón y me obligo a verlo a los ojos

Sam dime la verdad… ¿qué te hizo este bastardo? - pregunto con voz tranquila pero se notaba que apenas contenía las ganas de matar a alguien, además que Danny jamás había dicho una mala palabra

No me pasa nada Danny- asegure tratando de fingir sinceridad y ocultar el asco y miedo que aun sentía- ¿miedo? ¿pero por qué? Es Danny… mi amigo ¿por qué joder tengo que tener miedo? - pensé alterada

bien pero…- trato decirme algo, pero fue interrumpido por una enfermera gritona y un señor Lancer histérico que apenas lo vio y me vio, nos sometió a un interrogatorio. No dije nada más que la verdad (omitiendo el asunto del beso claro está)

El señor Lancer pregunto de nuevo qué paso y dije - El tipo me acoso con palabras amenazantes - pero el muy cobarde (jugador de futbol) dijo que había sido yo la incitadora, lo bueno fue que tanto Tucker como Danny estuvieron allí.

Y lo mejor fue que no pasara nada… y que a Danny no le dieran más que una detención y una nota de advertencia, sin embargo no puedo evitar sentirme incomoda a su alrededor, es como un deseo inconcebible. Es tan raro, me gusta y aun peor lo amo pero tengo tanto miedo a la vez.

Pero esa es la duda… Tengo miedo, ¿pero a qué?... ni que Danny me fuera a matar o torturarme o ¿sí?, ¡¿qué rayos le pasa a mi mente?!, me siento peor cada vez que se me acerca, sentir el deseo de besarle y ser todo para él, pero a la vez sentir el horror y pánico, tal vez solo tal vez...

-Estoy cayendo en la locura todo por no aceptar que me gusta - dije en voz baja sentada en el césped esperando que salga de detención mi mejor amigo Danny Fenton - ¿por qué me siento mejor al escuchar el apellido Fenton?- pensé y luego murmure - Phantom- Era raro pero de solo decirlo sentí ganas de correr a esconderme - ¿qué me pasa?- pensé agarrando mi cabeza con confundida - Fenton y Phantom son lo mismo pero...- Tengo calidez con Fenton y terror con Phantom…

pero amaba a ambos, ¿qué paso con eso? - pensé no entendiendo nada- ¡maldita sea ¿por qué tuve que ir con aquella gitana?!- grite con frustración- Ni siquiera me acuerdo de que me dijo - pensé aun peor de confundida

 _ **recuerdo**_

 _hola ¿hay alguien aquí?- pregunto una chica de ojos violeta entrando aun local medio raro con varias figuras de atrapas sueños y telas decorativas, una gran mesa redonda al final con una bola de cristal en medio_

 _¡oh pero miren quien está aquí! pensé que las criaturas mágicas no se relacionaban con humanos, fantasmas o criaturas oscuras- burlo una anciana algo extraña_

 _¿perdone? - contesto la chica confundida_

 _bueno en fin ¿qué quieres...? a no me digas quieres mi magia ¿es eso?-pregunto con indignación la mujer logrando que la chica hiciera una mueca confundida_

 _¿de qué habla señora? yo solo pase por aquí a preguntar sobre..._

 _oh bien pero llévatela rápido y no me hagas sufrir- dijo la mujer colocando sus manos al frente y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza_

 _Señora yo .._

 _No soy señora yo soy gitana, ¡una gitana casi bruja!- dijo la mujer con orgullo_

 _Pero eso a mí que...- trato decir nuevamente la chica pero la gitana sonrió y antes de que pudiera decir algo la sentó y tomo su mano_

 _Oh si tu chico es muy guapo, pero tendrás que tener cuidado, su amor es prohibido, tu eres oscuridad y el un alma en pena, ja ja fantasma obsesivo, te querrá a ti por completo pero tu tendrás miedo y ¿por qué? ah si eres diferente... tu eres peligro - fue lo único que escucho la chica antes de desmayarse_

 ** _fin del recuerdo_**

¿yo peligro?- pensé en voz baja confundida - ¿De que hablaba esa vieja loca? -murmure frunciendo el ceño y suspirando con tristeza

Sam…- dijo la voz de Danny llamándome

Hey - salude con desanimo. Nuevamente ese sentimiento de salir corriendo a flote - Caray si sigo a si me volveré loca- pensé y le di una sonrisa forzada a Danny

¿Sam te sientes bien?-pregunto y solo asentí

Si ¿por qué no debería estarlo? -pregunte con indiferencia y Danny solo enarco una ceja

¿dónde está Tucker?- pregunto y solo me encogí de hombros

No lo se creó que se fue a su casa o simplemente fue a coquetear con alguna chica - dije y el pobre de Danny me miro sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño

No debiste esperarme, ¿ya te fijaste?, está muy solo todo, ¡qué tal si te pasa algo!- me dijo en tono de regaño con una mirada seria

oh vamos, no me pasara nada - murmure en tono divertido y el solo negó con molestia

No Sam, esta será la última vez que te quedes sola esperándome en algún lugar… Si Tucker no te acompaña, no quiero que me esperes- dijo tomándome por la cintura

Vaya que confiado en hacer eso - pensé vagamente sorprendida y aterrada - No soy chiquita Danny - replique de vilmente mirándole a los ojos, azules tan hermosos y brillantes, hipnóticos...

Sam por favor...- suplico tomando mi mejilla con ternura

Creo que si estoy loca- murmure antes de acércame más y darle un beso en la mejilla, logrando dejar estático a Danny el cual me miro con los ojos bien abiertos, se sonrojo y no pude evitar también hacerlo.

Eres muy tierno pero, no voy a seguir sus órdenes - agregue divertida empujándolo un poco para luego salir corriendo - te esperare no importa si muero por ello- le grite dándole un guiño y doblar la esquina dejando aun sorprendido Danny Fenton o Danny Phantom el héroe fantasmal de Amity Park

 _ **fin pov. de sam**_

Un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro, mantenía la mirada perdida y sonreía tontamente tocándose una mejilla- ¿Sam que estás haciendo de mí? -pregunto a la nada después de un rato

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **_en un edificio_** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y todos pensaron que el plan no funcionaria, solo falta poco... y el nuevo príncipe y futuro rey de la zona fantasmal morirá- dijo riendo una sombra mirando con atención como el chico de ojos azules dejaba de sonreír y tocarse la mejilla para solo dar un grito y transformarse en un chico de ojos verdes neón y cabello blanco

hay Princesa, todos pensaron que no completarías la misión, jajaja les demostraras que están equivocados- dijo sacando un cetro el cual tenía una bola de cristal en la punta y dejaba ver a la oji-violeta de cabello negro, que corría con una sonrisa feliz y las mejillas sonrojadas

 _- tan solo unos días más-_ susurro mientras la imagen cambiaba y una persona cubierta con una capucha se acercaba a una cama

 _-y la daga enterraras -_ la persona encapuchada dejaba ver una daga color negro con destellos verdes neón

 _-en el corazón del gran amado- _ una risa se escuchaba y un trueno resonó, un chico de cabellos negros dormía plácidamente, una sonrisa en su cara y el pecho descubierto, la daga se acercó...

 _-Danny Phantom -_ dijo la sombra riendo, antes de que la capucha cayera y una chica de ojos violetas fluorescentes con mirada perdida clavara con fuerza la daga en el chico que dormía

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Masion Manson** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Danny - pensaba una chica de ojos violetas con una sonrisa enamorada - Te quiero - murmuro mirando la foto donde salía ella y el chico de ojos azules - Te amo...-susurro tristemente antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida

 _ **Afuera del cuarto (en la ventana)**_

Cada día que pasa es un suplicio… Sam... si tan solo también me correspondieras juro que nunca más estarías sola- pensaba un chico de ojos verdes neón mirando a la hora dormida oji-violeta a través de la ventana con una mirada enamorada pero a la vez posesiva

Nunca te dejaría, pues eres mi vida... mi sueño, mi amor… mi obsesión - murmuro dejando ver sus ojos de color verde neón tan brillantes como un par de linternas aunque atrayentes cual imanes

Te amo Sam..- dijo antes de bajar su mirada con dolor y partir con pesar y tristeza directo a su hogar

* * *

Una bola de cristal destello...

 _Hay tanta vida por delante en sus ojos… -_ Una imagen de unos ojos verde neón feroces

 _No debería terminar así... -_ Una gota de sangre

 _Mis sueños fueron asesinados, mi cara fue manchada, con memorias de mi dolor…_ \- Una chica llorando y ruidos de golpes

 _Pero la paz todavía vino, le daré lo mismo a él._ \- Una daga negra con verde neón... una persona caminado a una cama

 _Yo estaré bien... -_ Un quejido y la daga cayó al suelo en un ruido sordo

la gitana miro a la oji-violeta y siguió cantando en un susurro triste al oído a la oji-violeta inconsciente

 _¿Y nunca vamos a... estar juntos?-_ murmuro la chica apenas entendible mientras las imágenes en la bola de cristal se transformaban en una persona encapuchada huyendo

 _No, pienso que no-_ canto antes de desaparecer dejando a la chica con una lagrima deslizándose por su mejilla

 _Nunca llegara a ser. Porque no eres la indicada…_

 ** _¡No puedo hacerle esto...!_**

* * *

 _ **bien este es un nuevo fic espero que les guste y si les gusto díganmelo para seguir con el o mandarlo al olvido**_

 _ **saludos y buen día**_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


	2. Danny Phantom!

**¡¿Danny Phantom?!**

* * *

¡Sammy despierta mira que ya amaneció!- dijo la voz dulzona de una mujer cabello naranja y ojos azules, vestida con un vestido color rosa brillante

No me digas Sammy, te he dicho que no me gusta- murmuro entre dientes una oji-violeta medio adormilada y molesta

ugh Sammy tenemos que hacer algo con tu cuarto, demasiado oscuridad ¡Qué horror!- dijo la mujer ignorando por completo a la oji-violeta

¡Que no me digas Sammy!- alzo la voz furiosa- Y que te importa como es mi cuarto, Mama- gruño molesta parándose de su cama

¡Samantha no me hables en ese tono!- semi-grito su madre cerrando sus ojos y contar en voz baja hasta diez, para posteriormente sonreír- Mira Sam, voy a decir esto con tranquilidad y me escucharas con atención- sentencio manteniendo la sonrisa feliz- Pronto vendrá un amigo de tu padre a conocerte o mejor dicho a conocernos - comento aun mirando con asco la habitación- Y será mejor que arregles esto. No quisiera que se llevara una mala impresión

Como si me importara lo que opinen de mi los demás...- bufo Sam entono aun molesto - Gracias mama por tu sugerencia pero... lo lamento no creo que cambie nada - dijo con una sonrisa

Samantha es una orden- dijo casi entre dientes su madre

Mama, es mi habitación, en ella hago lo que quiero. Ahora déjame, tengo que cambiarme ...

No debes de desobedecer, ¡Soy tu madre y te digo que…!- trato de decir pero Sam solo se le acerco y con un rápido movimiento la saco de la habitación

Gracias mama por respetar mi privacidad y decisiones- dijo cansada antes de cerrar la puerta dejando detrás a su mama roja de coraje

¡Samantha!- grito furiosa golpeando la puerta

¿por qué será así? - murmuro molesta Sam, para después suspirar al dejar de escuchar los gritos furiosos de su madre detrás de la puerta - Será mejor que me duche y cambie - pensó tomando una toalla

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- _**Despacho**_ -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

No sé qué harás Jeremy pero tenemos que hacer algo con Sam y con ese estilo retorcido y horrible que tiene. Pronto llegara su prometido y de solo verla...¡Saldrá huyendo! - dijo la madre de Sam con furia y preocupación

¿Qué quieres que haga Pamela?, desde pequeña hemos intentado que cambie, pero nunca lo logramos. Ahora ella casi cumple los 18 años. Es casi imposible hacer que cambie- dijo un hombre de cabello rubios y ojos azules vestido con un chaleco antiguo de color café y unos pantalones de vestir beige

Tú lo has dicho es casi imposible, casi .. eso quiere decir que tenemos una oportunidad -dijo Pamela con esperanza y una pisca de astucia - No sé cómo, pero ella cambiara y no importa lo que se tenga que hacer, hasta someterla a la hipnosis si es necesario - gruño golpeando con fuerza el escritorio

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- **_Comedor_** -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Sam!- saludo una anciana sonriente en un scuter

hola abuela- contesto la oji-violeta sentándose para empezar a desayunar - ¿qué pasa?, ¿por qué me miras a si? - pregunto después de un rato

Hay hija, no es nada, solo pienso en cuán grande has crecido, eres toda una dama, hermosa y llena de vida - dijo la abuelita sonriendo un poco al ver el sonrojo de su nieta

Abue no digas eso, no soy bonita -murmuro apenada- mírame bien, parezco chico- dijo divertida

jaja Sam, ese es parte de tu encanto, y a pesar de lo que dices o piensas, eso no es verdad eres muy bonita, y es por eso que tienes al pobre de Daniel a tus pies- dijo dándole un guiño

¡¿que?! jaja eso no es verdad - tartamudeo Sam ahora sonrojada hasta las orejas - además Danny no me gusta de esa...

Yo sé que sí, y no importa lo que digas Sam, tu eres más bonita que cualquier otra chica que haya visto o conocido. A pesar de lo que te pongas- exclamo con seguridad su abuela

Si tú lo dices- murmuro la oji-violeta sonriendo un poco - aunque no lo creo - pensó - de todos modos gracias abue, ya me voy te veo después -murmuro al ver su reloj

¡Adiós hija, Cuídate!- grito su abuelita mirando como Sam salía corriendo directo a la escuela sin darse cuenta que varios hombres y mujeres la miraban (hombres con sorpresa y miradas tontas y mujeres con admiración y envidia) - Si tan solo supieras que es verdad y no lo dije por hacerte sentir bien-murmuro con tristeza- pronto hija serás una mujer, y no podre cuidarte más - pensó en tristeza y una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla

 _ **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

hay abuela que cosas dices- murmuraba con diversión Sam caminado por las calles de manera tranquila- Como si fuera verdad... mírame no soy lo que ella dice- dijo acercándose a una tienda de guitarras con grandes ventanales - jump... como si enserio fuera bonita- pensaba con diversión fijándose en su reflejo con detenimiento, solo para encogerse de hombros - No lo soy- dijo con simpleza para luego empezar a caminar aun sin darse cuenta de las miradas de tres hombres que estaban enfrente de la calle

No lo soy- repitió sonriendo un poco, antes de darse cuenta que aquellos hombres la seguían - Que carajo -pensó un tanto confundida y con miedo - ok esto se pone raro- pensó y disimuladamente camino un poco más rápido

No la pierdan...- fue lo único que escucho antes de salir corriendo directo a un callejón

hay no- pensó al ver que el callejón no tenía salida - ¿y ahora qué? -murmuro tratando de buscar una salida, estuvo a punto de regresar a la salida pero uno de aquellos tipos entro

¿qué paso tesoro? ¿por qué corrías?-pregunto y Sam solo se recargo con horror en la pared pues el tipo tenía una cara de depravado que no podía con ella- ¿no dirás nada?, pero que linda eres ¿no quieres venir conmigo y jugar un rato? -pregunto nuevamente

Ella no jugara a nada, ¡déjala en paz!- ordeno la voz algo infantil de una chica de ojos verdes neón y cabello blanco, vestida con un traje de materiales peligrosos apareciendo enfrente de Sam

¿Danielle?- murmuro sorprendida

Pero mira no más, otra deliciosa pequeña - dijo la voz de un segundo acosador

Que bonitas, esto será tan divertido -dijo un tercer hombre

¡Largo!- gruño nuevamente Danielle tratando de darle miedo a los tres hombres - O sufrirán terribles consecuencias...- advirtió y los tres hombres rieron

¿y que nos harás exactamente niña?- pregunto uno de ellos

Danielle - dijo Sam preocupada al ver como gruesas gotas de sudor aparecían en la frente de Danielle. Al parecer apenas podía con ella misma

Les irá mal y yo sé lo que les digo - dijo seriamente

¡oh enserio!- dijo con sarcasmo el hombre de cabello rizado y negro - ¡Pruébalo!- reto

Bien - dijo Danielle antes de lanzarle a cada uno un rayo color verde neón dando justo en el blanco- ¡Corre Sam!- ordeno jalándola del brazo esquivando a los hombres que ahora estaban en el suelo con muecas confundidas

Vamos, por aquí...- dijo Danielle corriendo entre una multitud de personas que se había reunido a escuchar a unas cantantes nuevas

Danielle - dijo Sam mirándola con preocupación

¡Síganlas! - escucharon el grito de uno de esos hombres - ¡Que no escapen!

 _y bien querido público, ¿quién quiere venir a cantar con nosotras?_ \- pregunto la voz de una chica por el micrófono y varias personas alzaron la mano y gritaron de emoción

¡Sam!- dijo Danielle señalando a un chico de ojos azules que estaba entre la multitud - ¡Es Danny! - grito con alegría soltando la mano de Sam

 _bien escogeremos a ..._ \- dijo la chica del micrófono mirando con detenimiento

Hey Danielle ¡Espérame!- grito pero uno de los tipos la agarro -¡Suéltame!- grito y pataleo llamando la atención

 _A la chica de aquí ..._ -dijo la chica del micrófono señalando a Sam que aún seguía pataleando mientras varias chicas gritaban indignadas

¡Suéltame!- ordeno y el tipo al ver como todo el mundo fijaba su vista en él, la soltó -¡Ya era hora!- gruño Sam aun sin darse cuenta que todo mundo la miraba

 _bueno y que espera, ¡que suba!_ \- dijo con emoción la chica del micrófono

¡¿que?!- murmuro Sam confundida antes de que una chica de unos 20 años, coletas rubias y vestido verde oscuro se acercara

 _Vamos chica, vas a cantar con nosotras-_ dijo la chica tomando la mano de Sam, jándala a un escenario

pero ...- trato decir Sam antes de que le dieran un micrófono

 _cantaras con The Hex girls_ \- dijo la cantante principal que estaba vestida con una vestido negro rojizo y cabello del mismo color

¿que?- murmuro en estado de shock - ¿Son the hex girls?- pregunto sonriendo y olvidando por completo lo que había vivido

 _por su puesto querida-_ afirmo con una sonrisa otra chica vestida con un una blusa violeta y un pantalón azul oscuro

 _chica, ¿sabes alguna de nuestras canciones?-_ interrogo divertida la cantante principal al ver la emoción y felicidad apenas contenida en los ojos violetas de Sam

¡claro!- contesto sin titubeo

 _bien entonces ¡empecemos!_ \- dijo con alegría antes de que la música empezara

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **_Con Danny_ ** o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

 ** _unos momentos antes_**

No lo sé Tucker siento que algo esa mal - explico un chico de ojos azules mirando a su amigo afroamericano con molestia

Danny, ¿pero que podría estar mal?- cuestiono con molestia Tucker rodando los ojos

No lo sé pero es como un mal presentimiento - explico Danny mientras Tucker solo negaba con la cabeza

hermano a veces pienso que eres muy paranoico o sufres falta de sueño. Me despertaste temprano, para buscar un supuesto fantasma pero no había nada -dijo serio

pero...

pero nada, no hay nada ahora solo podemos ir a la escuela con tranquilidad - dijo Tucker empezando a caminar

bien, tal vez tienes razón pero ...

¡AH AH!, ¡Son the hex girls!- grito una chica corriendo en medio de Danny y Tucker los cuales quedaron confundidos

¿The hex girls?- preguntaron ambos confundidos

¡haya van!- grito un chico corriendo directo a una multitud

¿que será eso?- pregunto Tucker confundido - ¿un nuevo grupo?

No lo sé pero ...- intento decir nuevamente Danny, pero su sentido fantasma se activó- ¿Ahora qué?

¡Danny!- escucho el grito de una chica de ojos verdes neón y cabello blanco

¿Danielle?- dijo confundido antes de sonreír - ¡Danielle!- dijo emocionado abriendo los brazos para recibir a la chica con un gran abrazo apretado - ¿pero qué haces aquí? - interrogo pero un hombre con rabia jalo a la chica

Tu estúpida, vendrás conmigo - grito el hombre apunto de llevársela de no ser porque Danny sin pensarlo le dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago mandándolo lejos de Danielle la cual jadeo un poco y lo miro sorprendida

¡Ella no irá a ninguna parte, animal!- grito en la ira Danny, mientras Tucker colocaba detrás suyo a Danielle en un gesto de protección

¡Espero que preparas tu tumba chico!- escucho el grito de otro hombre antes de que algo fuera aventado directo a su cabeza

¡ahh!- grito Danny cayendo al suelo

¡Danny!- grito Tucker pero en ese momento el hombre tirado en el suelo trato de tomar nuevamente a Danielle- ¡Déjala!-grito y tiro un golpe directo en la quijada

Vamos imbécil, ¡Pelea!- grito el tipo antes de que Danny se parara y con agilidad y rapidez le diera en el estómago y quijada, para finalmente darle una patada en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, mientras tanto Tucker esquivaba golpes, dándole sin previo aviso un golpe en el costado y dar una pata en el estómago. El tipo se retorció de dolor y cayó al suelo

¿Danielle estas bien?- pregunto Danny yendo con la peliblanco que solo se transformó en una chica de ojos azules y cabello negro que solo suspiro de alivio

si pero... Sam, hay no... ¡Sam!- grito horrorizada

¿Sam? ¿que tiene Danielle, que paso?-pregunto preocupado Danny mientras la chica solo trataba de contener las lagrimas

a Sam y a mí nos seguían esos tipos pero no eran dos, eran tres tipos- dijo con miedo - Danny, ella se quedó perdida en toda esa multitud de gente o el tipo que venía detrás la atrapo - señalo preocupada al tumulto de gente que al estar tan distraídos no se habían dado cuenta de la pelea - ¡Hay que ayudarla!

Tucker cuida a Danielle. Iré por Sam- grito Danny para luego salir corriendo metiéndose en la multitud

claro- dijo Tucker tomando de la mano la oji-azul que mantenía la mirada preocupada

¡¿Sam dónde estás ?!-semi-grito Danny buscando entre la multitud a la oji-violeta

bien entonces ¡Empecemos!- dijo una chica con alegría antes de que la música empezara

Sam!- grito Danny antes de que voltear a ver el escenario y jadear en la sorpresa

 ** _tiempo actual_**

 ** _pov. de Danny_**

¿Sam?- pensé en shock al ver a una chica de ojos violeta con un blusa negra de manga larga y un short verde manzana con rayas violetas- ¿qué hace?- pregunte mirándola con sorpresa pues ella sonreía - ¡¿qué?!, pero ¿por qué sonríe?- susurre confundido solo para ver a una mujer de unos 20 años con una guitarra roja que le hizo una señal y esta solo asintió en la emoción, la música sonó aún más rápido y Sam sonrió más.

 _Voy a lanzar un hechizo en ti_

 _Vas a hacer lo que yo quiera que hagas_

 _Mezclándolo aquí en mi pequeño tazón_

 _Diré unas palabras y perderás el control_

Canto sorprendiéndome nuevamente. Mi mandíbula bajo- ¿Sam sabe cantar?- pensé en shock- ¿porque no me entere de esto?

 _Soy una chica Hex y pondré un hechizo en ti_

Canto nuevamente, mi estado de shock paso rápidamente y la mire- Esto no puede ser -me dije acercándome al escenario como si una fuerza invisible me jalara y solo me obligara pensar en ella- Tengo que estar soñando...

 _( Pondré un hechizo en ti)_

Escuche el coro y solo me acerque inevitablemente atraído por ella

 _Soy una chica Hex y pondré un hechizo en ti_

 _(Pondré un hechizo en ti)_

Cantaron nuevamente. Ella sonreía con encanto y sin saberlo empezaba a moverse al compás de la música, logrando solo con eso hipnotizarme mas

 _Sientes como la niebla, nubla tu mente_

Canto sin darse cuenta de lo que me estaba haciendo- Por dios enserio siento como si me mente se nublara - pensé mirándola con avidez- Creo o estoy casi seguro que parezco un perro hambriento - pensé nuevamente

 _O tal vez un idiota lujurioso_ \- dijo una voz que jamás había escuchado dentro de mi cabeza - ¡Genial!, Ahora deliro- dije dentro de mí con sarcasmo

 _Comienzas a desfallecer cuando hago la señal_

Escuche la melodiosa voz de Sam y por un momento mis pensamientos de pánico se fueron, la mire nuevamente y no pude evitar que mis pensamientos corrieran a más de mil

por dios se veía tan...

Danny contrólate- me regañe mentalmente - Ella es tu amiga ...

 _Por ahora_ -menciono esa voz en mi cabeza que solo ignore

 _Despertaras en la oscuridad de la noche_

 _Extrañándome cuando este fuera de tu vista..._

La verdad no lo pude evitar. Quede congelado en esa parte de la canción... Diablos, sin darse cuenta, estaba cantando lo que estaba provocando en mi

Si supieras - pensé sonrojándome al recordar todas las noches en las que me había despertado buscándola con la mirada, para después salir volando por la ventana y verla dormir

Era tan difícil y aun peor al escucharla cantar eso...

Sam... ¿serás una bruja ?- gruñí tratando de controlarme

 _Soy una chica Hex y pondré un hechizo en ti_

 _(Pondré un hechizo en ti)_

 _Soy una chica Hex y pondré un hechizo en ti_

 _(Oh si)_

La canción continuo y Sam movía su cabello con gracia, su cuerpo se seguía balanceando del compás de la música

¿O eres una sirena? -pensé retractándome de lo que había dicho mirándola con intensidad. Ella debió de haber sentido mi mirada hambrienta pues volteo y con una sonrisa me miro se acercó quedando enfrente, me miro con esos ojos violetas con los que tanto había soñado

 _Con esta pequeña poción de telaraña_

 _Canto fingiendo tener un tazón en sus manos y menando sus dedos como si agregara algo_

 _Caes en una oscura devoción_

Me señalo y sonrió divertida, sin tener la menor sospecha de lo feliz que estaba y del auto control que tuve que ejercer para no lanzarme sobre ella en esos momentos

 _Si alguna vez pierdes el afecto_

 _¡Yo puedo cambiar por completo tu dirección!_

canto y yo solo negué con la cabeza

jamás perderás el amor que te tengo... - dije en voz baja convencido de que no me había escuchado, ella me miro y sonrió un poco más antes de mirar a la chicas que cantaban con ella

 _Soy una chica Hex y pondré un hechizo en ti_

 _Pondré un hechizo en ti_

 _Soy una chica Hex y pondré un hechizo en ti_

 _¡Pondremos un hechizo sobre todos ustedes!_

 _¡Si!_

Terminaron la canción y la mujer con vestido rojo sonrió.- Eres genial chica, gracias por cantar con nosotras - dijo y Sam negó varias veces sonriendo

No me den las gracias ¡Ustedes son geniales!- dijo Sam

Mira quien lo dice- dijo la mujer con vestido rojo sonriendo - Eres un diamante en bruto - dijo antes de acercarse a Sam y decirle algo en el oído, ella se sonrojo y me miro de reojo

¿qué le habrá dicho?-pensé antes de que Sam bajara del escenario no sin antes recibir varios aplausos y una invitación para volver a cantar con the hex girls

¡hey Danny!- saludo animada aun tratando de disimular tranquilidad aunque en el fondo ella sabía que no le creía y ya no caía tan fácil en sus mentiras piadosas

Sam..- dije en tono serio, mirándola sin expresión a pesar que me moría de risa al ver su mirada de susto

eh Danny yo...-tartamudeo logrando hacerme sonreír internamente

¿tú que?-interrogo en el mismo tono serio de antes

¿Estas molesto?-pregunto confundida y algo asustada

No- dije en el mismo tono empezando a acercarme mientras ella solo quedo estática, manteniendo una mirada expectante

¿Entonces, que tienes?-interrogo confundida

Nada - dije encogiéndome de hombros

¿nada? - pregunto confundida

Si, solo estoy impresionado y algo decepcionado- dije y ella palideció

eh si, ¿pero por qué?- pregunto mirándome aun confundida

¿por qué nunca mencionaste algo sobre que tu cantabas?- pregunte y ella quedo nuevamente sin habla

yo...bueno…- trato mas no pudo dar una respuesta concreta solo se sonrojo - No creí que fuera importante- murmuro bajando su mirada- además... No canto también- añadió y casi por un momento volvía a quedarme estático - Tenía que bromear ¿cierto?-pensé pero al ver que no subía su mirada suspire y tome su mentón y aun con nerviosismo la atraje hacía mi por la cintura

Cantas hermoso- dije sin tartamudear y de manera sincera

pero...- trato de replicar pero coloque un dedo en sus labios

Y no solo cantas hermoso, tu eres hermosa- dije

\- bien por fin controle mi sonrojo- pensé internamente sintiéndome aún mejor que antes al ver que ella si se sonrojaba y me miraba con sorpresa pero también ¿amor?

-¿Podrá ser cierto?- pensé antes de tomar el valor y acercarme aún más a su rostro quedando a milímetros de sus labios

Danny yo no soy...- intento decirme pero me perdí en sus ojos violetas brillantes, llenos de vida y algo más...

Sam...- susurre contra sus labios dejándola inmóvil por un momento

si?...-dijo siguiéndome el juego. Unos milímetros más ...

 _¡Bésala ya!_ -dijo aquella voz en mi cabeza pero antes que lograra juntar mis labios con los de ella

¡Danny, encontraste a Sam!- escuchamos un grito que espanto a Sam provocando que se apartara bruscamente de mí. - Porque la vida es tan injusta- gruñí internamente antes de mirar a Tucker y Danielle

¡Tucker!- dije seriamente

Danny ya que la encontraste tenemos que irnos, esos tipos creo que ya están más conscientes y nos buscan - explico y yo solo asentí en comprensión, mientras sentía como Sam se tensaba de miedo

bien vámonos - dije tomando a Sam de la mano jalándola entre varias personas - Sam tienes que explicarme ¿por qué las seguían a ambas? - dije una vez que salimos entre la multitud de personas

No lo sé - contesto en modo fingido

Sam...- gruñí al no obtener la respuesta que quería

Danny podemos hablar esto en otro momento, Danielle no parece que este muy bien - rogo para luego señalar a la oji-azul que tenía una mirada demasiado cansada y al parecer no solo era el cansancio sino también su vestimenta- ¡Dios parece pordiosera! - pensé antes de asentir, la solté de la mano a regañadientes y me dirigí a donde Tucker y Danielle estaban parados

Tucker miraba preocupado a Danielle y antes de que alguno dijera algo la tome entre mis brazos

Danny yo puedo sola - me dijo Danielle con molestia

Yo sé que no - dije serio logrando que ella dejara de luchar- Vamos chicos tenemos que llevar a Danielle a casa -ordene para luego empezar a caminar seguido de Tucker y Sam, no hablamos nada en el camino, solo caminamos en silencio

Sam... me tendrás que decir lo que paso después- rompí el silencio una vez estuvimos en frente de la puerta

Tanto ella como Danielle se tensaron- bien - dijo resignada y con eso toque la puerta del edificio donde estábamos

¿pero quién será? - escuchamos la voz de una mujer por dentro del edificio- Danny ¿qué haces aquí ?¿no deberías estar en la escuela? - pregunto una mujer de ojos violetas y cabello rojizo

Mama no pudimos ir tenemos una situación aquí - conteste tranquilamente, señalando con la mirada a la chica de unos 16 años que cargaba

¿pero quién es?-interrogo dejándonos pasar

Tucker y Sam solo se miraron preocupados y yo suspire dejando a Danielle en un sillón

Mama, creo que tengo algo que decirles, a ti y a Papa- explique

¡Jack, Danny está aquí!- grito mi madre y rápidamente un hombre con traje naranja y cabello negro apareció

¿Qué sucede Maddie?, ¿por qué Danny está aquí?-pregunto y me miro sorprendido y luego miro a Danielle intrigado -¿y por qué hay una chica que se parece a Danny? - pregunto logrando incomodarme

Será mejor si llevo a Danielle a cambiarse - dijo Sam al ver como palidecía Danielle

claro - dije y mire a Tucker el cual solo se sentó haciendo una seña para que continuara

pero Danny por qué..?- intento decir mi madre

es mejor que sea así - le explique dándole la oportunidad a Sam y Danielle para que salieran y fueran a mi cuarto

Danny no es necesario - dijo Danielle preocupada

ve con Sam - dije dándole una sonrisa reconfortante, ella solo suspiro y luego miro a Sam

vamos Danielle - dijo Sam tomándole la mano y guiándola a mi cuarto

¿Danny que sucede?- pregunto ahora mi padre, la preocupación en su mirada

les diré pero por favor necesito que lo tomen con calma y que sepan que no dije nada antes porque tenía mis motivos - explique y ellos me miraron confundidos

¿de qué hablas Danny?, ¿que nos has ocultado?- pregunto mi madre temblando un poco

nada grave señora Fenton- trato de calmar Tucker al ver que no sabía cómo continuar

bueno si es algo complicado, pero yo ... soy ...Danny Phantom - dije por fin y me miraron sin expresión

 **...**

 **...**

Danny, no quiero sonar pesimista pero... creo que los has matado- dijo Tucker preocupado

¡cállate Tucker! - grite alzando mis brazos con horror y enojo

¡¿QUE?! - gritaron mis padres a todo pulmón y pude jurar que se escuchó a 30 cuadras a la redonda

 _ **fin del pov. Danny**_

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí este capítulo gracias por su apoyo... espero que les haya gustado y hasta la próxima**

 **saludos**

 **ShaydeBlack**


	3. ¡Hay no!

**¡HAY NO!**

* * *

 _ **Fenton Words**_

 _ **Pov. Sam**_

¡¿QUE?!- fue el grito que tanto Danielle como yo escuchamos

¿Sam crees que se hayan enojado? -pregunto Danielle mirándome preocupada

No Dani no lo creo - murmure bastante segura, para mi propio asombro

Sam no me mientas ... -suplico mirándome a punto de llorar- Todo esto es mi culpa no debí dejar que Danny...

Dani no es tu culpa nada de esto - dije antes de darle un abrazo reconfortante y acariciar su cabello - Tienen mucho que deseaba hacer eso -pensé sonriendo feliz a pesar de que Danielle se tensara y abriera sus ojos sorprendida

\- En todo caso es mi culpa, no debí de ser tan torpe y correr a un callejón - explique quitándole la responsabilidad, mientras Danielle solo me miraba un poco sorprendida y triste pero algo animada. Me aparte y le sonreí un poco ella también sonrió más después de un momento su mirada se volvió preocupada

¿Le dirás a Danny?-pregunto nerviosa - Ya sabes eso que intentaron hacernos esos tipos… - aclaro dándome una mueca asco

La verdad no creo… - dije seria - ya tiene muchos problemas como para que se preocupe por algo poco importante - murmure logrando que Danielle me mirara raro

 _¿Estás jugando ? ¡Cómo no va a ser poco importante!_ \- dijo una voz en mi cabeza que logro confundirme más - he?-susurre frunciendo el ceño y mirando a mi lado izquierdo

Sam eso no es poco importante… Para mi tal vez si… pues tengo poderes y pude lanzarle un poco de ectoplasma pero tu… sino hubiera llegado a tiempo…- dijo Danielle llamando mi atención - esos tipos te hubieran …

No lo digas - dije seria antes de suspirar - Danielle no importa… es algo irrelevante - explique dirigiendo mis pasos al baño de Danny y abrir la ducha, para luego buscar unas toallas

Sam…-intento decir Danielle mas yo solo suspire frustrada

Dani olvídalo por favor… no quiero que se haga un gran problema..- dije cansada antes de entregarle unas toallas azules

Pero…

Pero… es hora de que te bañes y me entregues toda esa ropa para poderla lavar - dije empujándola al baño

Esta conversación no ha acabado - me dijo Danielle antes de cerrar la puerta del baño

¡Yo creo que si acabo!- le grite de vuelta antes de dirigirme a la salida - ¡Iré a buscarte algo de ropa!- grite de nuevo antes de salir del cuarto -No cabe duda, Dani es igual de insistente y preocupada que Danny -pensé molesta antes de dirigir mis pasos al cuarto de la hermana mayor de Danny, Jasmine o mejor conocida como Jazz

Me pregunto si tendrá aun la ropa que le di a guardar esa vez que pensé que mis padres la quemarían al ser tan gótica - murmure divertida buscando en los cajones y armario de Jazz- ¡Bingo!- grite al ver unas cajas color negro sobresalientes debajo de la cama de Jazz

\- Esto servirá - pensé sacando una camisa color negro de terciopelo sin mangas y un pantalón de mezclilla gris con algunas rasgaduras - Aunque me hubiera gustado saber que tal me veía con estas ropas …. En fin solo espero que le queden y le gusten….

¡NO! - escuche otro grito que logro que saltara del susto

¡Es verdad! Danny sigue haya abajo hablando con sus padres- reflexione preocupada - Pobre Danny espero que sus padres se lo estén tomando la noticia bien…

 ** _Fin pov. Sam_**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o _**En la Sala** _ o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 ** _Minutos antes_**

¡¿QUE?! - gritaron los señores Fenton logrando que tanto Danny como Tucker pegaran un brinco por la sorpresa

¡Joder! Eso casi logra que me dé un paro cardíaco - murmuro Tucker agarrando su corazón mientras tanto Danny era agarrado por sus padres los cuales revisaban su temperatura y pulso

Pero eso no puede ser ... ¡Jack nuestro hijo está delirando!- dijo alarmada Maddie revisando a Danny mientras su marido solo asentía y miraba con una lamparita (que solo Dios sabe de dónde saco) uno de los ojos de su hijo

¡Maddie hay que llevarlo al hospital !- dijo Jack empezando a jalar a Danny

¡Espera Papa! Mama!.. ¡No! - grito Danny luchando contra ellos intentando que no lo sacaran de su casa - ¡No estoy delirando estoy muy cuerdo!- grito de nuevo zafándose y dando unos pasos atrás

Bueno si hablamos de cuerdo …. cuerdo…. Lo dudo mucho - burlo Tucker algo divertido por la escena

Tucker… no ayudes quieres - gruño Danny

Oh pero quien te entiende… primero me dices que te ayude y luego que no- murmuro Tucker cruzando sus brazos

Pues no necesito esta clase de ayuda ¡¿Qué quieres?! ¡Que me lleven a un manicomio!- grito enfadado

Pero quien dijo que te llevara a un manicomio… Nosotros te vamos a llevar aun medico… debes tener mucha temperatura estas diciendo incoherencias - dijo preocupada Maddie

No estoy enfermo... Estoy diciendo la verdad … ¡Yo soy Danny Phantom! -dijo Danny molesto casi ofendido (ok si estaba muy ofendido xS)

Si señora Fenton, Danny no está mintiendo o delirando. Él es Phantom- aseguro Tucker logrando que ambos padres abrieran sus ojos con horror

Pero como…- fue lo único que dijo Maddie negando - Eso no es posible, nos hubiéramos dado cuenta - dijo confundida

Bueno … pues no se dieron cuenta - murmuro Tucker divertido - Aunque viéndolo desde mi punto de vista, no sé qué es más divertido que no lo crean y quieran llevar a Danny a un hospital o que no se hayan dado cuenta antes…

¡Tucker que te dije sobre tu ayuda! - grito molesto Danny y la miradas de sus padres regresaron a él con la misma incredulidad que antes - Bien no me quieren creer tendré que mostrarles - murmuro cansando - ¡Transformación!- grito mientras cambiaba de un chico de ojos azules y cabello negro a uno de ojos verdes neón y cabello blanco - ¿Y ahora lo creen?-pregunto molesto

¡Jack nuestro hijo ha sido eclipsado!- grito Maddie sacando un arma anti fantasmas

Esperen ¿qué?-dijo Danny mirando a sus padres algo aterrado

¡Sal espíritu del mal!- grito Jack sacando una caña de pescar anti fantasmas

¡Ahhh!- grito Danny esquivando un rayo de ectoplasma

Señores fenton ¡No!- grito Tucker intentando detenerlos

¡Alto ahí!- grito Jack corriendo tras el con la caña de pescar

 ** _Tiempo actual_**

En la sala Fenton todo era un gran desastre… muebles tirados, hoyos en las paredes, cosas rotas como cuadros, floreros, libros …la mesa, algunas almohadas. En fin un verdadero caos y más porque aun después de media hora un chico de ojos verdes neón volaba de aun lado a otro esquivando rayos y la red de una caña de pescar, mientras afroamericano intentando calmar a los señores Fenton sin éxito alguno

¡Ahh! ¡basta dejen de atacar!- grito Danny colocando un escudo logrando que un rayo no lo golpeara

¡No hasta que nos devuelvas a nuestro hijo!- grito Maddie disparando un par de veces mas

¡Pero yo soy su hijo! ¡¿Porque no me hacen caso?!- grito frustrado

Ya es suficiente queremos a nuestro Danny ¡ahora!- grito Jack intentando atraparlo con la caña de pescar

¡Yo soy SU Danny!

¡Bien no nos quieres obedecer… entonces tendremos que tomar medidas extremas!- grito Maddie golpeando un vidrio de emergencia que contenía dentro un botón rojo (botón que sirve para activar varias armas anti- fantasmas de toda la casa)

¡NO!- grito Danny disparándole un inofensivo rayo a Maddie logrando que esta golpeara contra su marido y cayeran en el suelo y sus armas salieran volando

¡No nos detendrás!- grito Jack intentando tomar su arma

¡Esperen!- grito Tucker deteniéndole - ¡Es suficiente señores Fenton!¡Ese es Danny su hijo!- señalo

¡A ti también Tucker te están controlando! - dijo Maddie asustada y preocupada apunto de pararse de no ser porque la red de la caña la atrapo a ella y a Jack - ¿pero qué?, Tu fantasma malvado suéltanos!- grito mirando a Danny

¡No los soltare hasta que me escuchen!- dijo Danny ya cansado suspirando frustrado mirando a sus padres con tristeza - Yo soy Danny, sufri un accidente con el portal …- explico logrando que sus padres dejaran de luchar y lo miraran confundidos

Que?-murmuraron ambos

Pero …. El portal…-intento decir Maddie

Señora Fenton… Danny les explicara todo solo no lo interrumpan por favor - interrumpió Tucker demasiado cansado para su propio bien

Ambos tanto Maddie como Jack al ver la tristeza y cansancio de Danny y Tucker solo los miraron pidiendo la explicación en silencio

Bien… pues… ugh… recuerdan cuando el portal no servía… bueno eso paso por que ninguno de los dos, se le ocurrió oprimir el botón que estaba dentro del portal y… Eso lo supe hasta que entre al portal sin su permiso y por accidente oprimí ese botón el cual era de encendido - explico Danny y ambos adultos abrieron sus ojos cada vez más sorprendidos a tal punto que empezaban a entrar en shock

¡Hay no!- pensaron ambos empezando a comprender un poco lo que paso

* * *

 _Bien un capitulo la verdad muy corto pero espero poder compensarlo un poco en el próximo._

 _Les deseo un inicio de año bueno y que todas sus metas y proyectos se realicen..._

 _Saludos y lindo día (mañana, tarde o noche) a:_

 _ **corazonoscuro2016:** Gracias me ayudaste mucho, y siempre me animas, espero que te la pasaras y pases bien :D Buen inicio de año 2017 y que todos tus proyectos y sueños se realicen_

 _ **maxplayer123:** Gracias enserio, me ayudaste mucho a mejorar, y por cierto ahora que he leído tu trabajo pienso que es muy bueno :D (De hecho bastante bueno) y ademas me gusta mucho la forma en que manejas a los personajes (la verdad me gusto un montón tu historia xD, pero no sabia como decirlo XD), En fin ya lo dije... Espero que todas tus metas y sueños se realicen en este 2017, buen inicio de año pásala bien :)_

 _ **DragoViking:** En primera gracias por comentar (y perdón por no saludar antes,no sabia bien como xD) aquí esta el tercer capitulo perdón que sea corto xD. Buen inicio de año... que todos tus planes y sueños se realicen en este 2017_

 _ **Anonima:** Saludos y buen comienzo de año, espero que la pasaras bien y que todos tus proyectos se realicen en este año 2017 :D y muchas gracias por comentar *w*_

 _ **Agente Ulloa:** Hey perdón por dejarte en la intriga (por tanto tiempo :S), prometo que actualizare mas seguido esta historia y espero que no te haya decepcionado pues es muy pequeño el cap... juro que lo compensare en el siguiente, Feliz inicio de año y que todos tus proyectos se realicen en este 2017 (ahh y muchas gracias por comentar me animas mucho y otra vez disculpa :3) _

_A los demás lectores espero que les haya gustado y como dije (y creo que repetí muchas veces)_

 _Feliz comienzo de año, y tengan un lindo dia (mañana, tarde o noche)_

 _Nos vemos después_

 _ **ShaydeBlack**_


End file.
